Dictator ciel
by dallaspowerpuffgirl
Summary: Bad at summaries all things you need to know are inside Rated T now M later Jada speaks Swahili because she is From Kenya so the bold is what she said in english
1. Chapter 1

**Hello first black butler story second story all together this story has my OC Jada yepppppp Ciel might be a little ooc Elizabeth's ceils sister. This is in the 21****st**** century. Ciel's a dictator tall youngest one he's like 6'6 still has "Bassy."(Grell moment) Jada's still an orphan still looks the same. And here goes dun dah dun daaaahhhhh! Dictator Ciel! Everything in America's still the same except the pledge of allegiance and the whole bowing deal.**

**(I'm so "original") If ya'll don't know what jada looks like she's black. 6'2 .long hair covers her left eye it comes to her ass. Always wears black. Hairs straight and black with red tips.**

**CHURCH PLAY Saturday 4 P.M. JADA'S P.O.V.**

_**Ok let's do this**_

"Christmas is not only about the gifts and Santa but about family and Jesus Christ being born. Amen."

"amen." Say the Crowed.

"Thank you sister Jada your Family would have been proud." Says Pastor Taylor

_**HE HAD TO BRING THEM UP they wouldn't be PROUD THEY ABANDOND ME!**_

"Yes pastor." I look into the crowed all I see is sympathetic faces.

"Ok turn in your bibles to cor-"

He stops and looks to the door so do all of us

_**AWW HELL NAW!**_

"Hello church, Father Taylor." Says the British bastard

"Lord Ciel." Everyone except me bows to the ground on their knees. Fools he's just another person.

"Jada bow." My friend Jakhia says

Pastor tries to take the attention away from me

"Lord Ciel, what are you doing here in our church?"

His eyes still look at me I glare into the devil with blue eyes.

_**I like that shade of blue- WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!**_

"We'll I'm looking for a bride. But I have a question… Why is that girl not bowing?"

"We'll sir-"

"I'm not bowing because you're not different than any other person and- did you just say_** BRIDE**_?

"Yes Jada Monroe James."

"How in the helllllll o.o –o do you know my name?

"I know all about all my people, I know all their secrets even yours."

"I don't know what your lyin' tale's talking 'bout."

_**What if he does know?**_

_**Shut up conscience.**_

_**You just told yourself to shut up you realize that right.**_

_**You know what you're making me mad.**_

_**NO ONE"S POV**_

She was looking at her brain so her face looked like this T.T

"Ummm Jada are you Ok?

"Huh? oh… DON'T ACT SO FAMILIAR WITH ME!"

" _ AS I WAS SAYING I know your secret and yes I am looking for a bride. I think I have stopped my search Mrs. Neko.

"WHO?" says my friend Kaoru

"Kaoru-chan No person in their right mind would marry him."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"**EVERYTHING.**"

"I want you Jada to be my wife, Sebastian."

A man in a tuxedo comes in he looks like a butler. (**A/n really now!?)**

"Yes young master?"

"Get the girl in black."

"Why certainly." He says with a curt nod and pulls out a burlap sack.

He lunges at Jada. She dodges and back flips onto a railing. The pastor is on his toes with his arms out behind her but she doesn't fall. She's actually smirking. He has an anime WTF face.

"What the… Jada how are you not falling."

"Oh well we will have to do this the hard way."

He pulls out a bag of cat nip. Jada's eyes glaze over and two ears and a tail pop out.

She goes toward Ciel, and pounces on him.

**CIEL POV**

_***gasp* she is straddling me right now :3 THANK YOU CAT NIP!**_

She takes the cat nip when she comes back to her senses. She snaps

"NINI KUZIMU MWANHARAMU WEE I KUTOMBA WEWE UP!"

**That means what the hell you bastard I will fuck you up!**

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN SWAHILLI!

"Nun yah bui-HEY!"

While she was talking Sebastian grabbed her.

"Come Sebastian let us go, good day pastor…church."

We walk out of the church into the carriage I know what you're thinking why are you using a horse drawn carriage in the 21st century when we could have the finest cars in the world well, I like old fashion things and…

"I smell horse butt, are we riding a horse to the airport."

"No of course not."

"Phew~"

"Were riding a horse drawn carriage."

"WHAT I WOULD RATHER RIDE IN A GO RUNDOWN CART! THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS!"

"WE'LL TO LATE NOW!"

_**This girl is crazy me likey.**_

"Young master it seems we will have to put the hood up it is starting to rain."

"Very well but hurry."

He attaches the hood to the driver's thing in the front of the cart and puts Jada in the cart. She's out of the bag now.

"**OUCH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO FORCEFUL!"**

I get in the back with her as soon as I get in it starts pouring down raining.

"So where are we going?" she asks probably pissed.

"England. My manor in London's forest."

"You have a manor? Humph cool beans…**Kwa nini mimi****kwa nini****kuchagua mimi****Ciel****phantomhive!"**

**Why me why did you choose me ciel phantomhive!**

"Kwa sababu wewe ni smart, pretty na i habari kwamba una nzuri kuimba sauti. Wewe ni tofauti na wasichana wengine."

**Because you are smart, pretty and i heard that you have a beautiful singing voice. You are different than other girls.**

"NO duh mimi nina nusu paka!"

**No duh i'm half cat!**

"What ever... ahh!"

There was a burst of lightning and thunder she jumped into my arms.

"What's the matter? Affraid of the storm?"

I bring my face close to hers inches apart. _**She's cute when she blushes-Woah can't be falling for her yet we just met!**_

" I'm not afraid of anything nope, nah-uh, nada, hakuna, いいえ, nicht!"

"Then why are you in my arms…And how many languages to you know?"

"'Cause its cold and 5000 in that order."

"0.0 Damn! That's like almost all of them!"

"You said it yourself I'm different than other girls."

She smirks

_**Different indeed.**_

Told ya Ciel was gonna be ooc

Butch- yeah but-

Me-what the?! Butch… go back to my other fan fic shoo review

Butch- but me bc and break will be in later chap-*clamps hand on his mouth*

Me- your such a loud mouth… thanks for checking me out


	2. Chapter 2

ME- I'mm BAAAAACCCCKKK!~

Alois- NOOOOOO!

ME- WTF ALOIS THOUGHT WE WAS COOL!

Alois- You thought wrong.

ME- *in emo corner listening to boulevard of broken dreams* *snif* just-just do the disclaimer yah bitch!

Alois- OK… HEY! Dallasppg doesn't own me Ciel, Claude, Sebastian and the others but she does own Jada and that Break/Jerome that will come in later. Oopsy.

ME-You and Butch seriously. I'd like to give a shout out to Miso Sugi for my first review of the story *tears* thank you.*snif-snif* On with the show.

**PHANTOMHIVE MANOR Jada POV**

"Dayuuum! Look at your house it's like a mansion."

"Jada that kind of is what a manor is."

_**Really**_

**Yeah you silly goose you**

**Conscience what are you doin' here**

**Idiot I'm always with you**

**You know I don't think it's normal to be talking with my conscience**

**You're not normal are you gonna tell him **_**everything**_

**Yeah later **(ooohh secret)

**Hmmm ok**

"Ok I'm gonna give you a tour follow me."

"Kay whateva'"

"Ok so here's the main hall to the left is the all to the kitchen, media room and my advisors and servants quarters…Jada you ok."

"May I repeat DAYYUMM!"

"Oh here's one of my advisors now Alois Trancy."

**Is he gay?**

"OMG Bitch YOU LOOK FABULOUS!"*SNAP-SNAP*

"I wish I could say the same for you miss…"

**This bitch!**

"0.0 Alois this is my bride Jada Monroe James."

"But you can call me shohamu ua kito, my real name."

"Jada isn't your real name!" Ceil says surprised.

"Yeah i'm from a remote village in Kenya life was good until...never mind I just neede the new name to get into america."

"Hmmm ok Miss Jada or Kito or wahtever see you later."

With that the blonde bitch walks off

**I don't like the way he was looking at ciel...**

**Ohh someone's jealous **

**Oh please conscince I'm not jealous**

**Mmmhmm riigghhtt **

**Seriously**

**Whatever**

**CIEL POV**

**Why is Jada zoneing off like that**

I snap infront of her face nothing.

**I got it!**

"THERES FREE MAANDAZI IN THE EAST WING!" "WHERE! THAT'S MY FAVORITE DESSERT!" "There she is." "haha now let's go to the east wing to get this tour over with." We walk to the east wing where i ear Elizabeth blaring that rap music of hers "Hey who listens to rap?" "My sister Elizabeth loves the music." _I still fuck 'em like I used to. I need to put that sh*** on you tube . 'Cause you know we got that dance floor the single girls come and have ..._ "My baby."Jada finishes OMG Pervert flash "Hey Ceil are you Ok? Your nose is bleeding." I cover my nose "Yeah I'm fine. We should come back later Elizabeth doesn't like to be interuped." "Ok.*yawn* lets go." So we walk a while until we get to my room He he idea. "Ok Jada here is your room." "WOAH! This place is huge but it looks like someone already...lives...here...Oh no!" "Yes we have to share a room." "But t-theres only one bed double oh no!" her flace flushes bright red Then the intercom comes on _"Young master dinner is ready."_ "AHH WITCHCRAFT!" "Jada it's not witchcraft it's the intercom. That's Sebastian calling us for dinner. Man, that village must have been really remote." "You are full of jokes today aren't you?" "Yes, yes I am." Dinner was good Sebastian made Kenyan food for Jada it was Mutura, Pilau, and Ugali. For dessert we had Maandazi and Chai tea Oh the irony. When we got to my room Jada asked "Hey Ciel where's the bathroom I need to change into my night clothes." "It's through that door." I point to that door near the closet "Ok." She goes to the bathroom 3 second later she comes back out "I have no night clothes." Oh yeahhhh I forgot about that. "You can use some of my clothes here." I hand her a pair of black basket ball shorts and an oversized black t-shirt. "Okey dokey DERRRPPP!"Then she goes to change I change into long flannel pants with no shirt Jada's POV At least it's not too big right conscience Dude you have to stop residing on me for this kind o' stuff When did you start talkin' Irish Nun yah Sleepy time. I walk outside and what do I see. A SHIRTLESS Ciel on the BED and he has ABS not normal abs but a SIX PACK! He saw me staring "Like what you see, babe." "As If and don't call me babe." I walk over get into the bed and pull the covers over my head "By the way we're going to go shopping for your clothes tomorrow with Elizabeth- "Yay! She's so adorable 12 and twerking aww like me." -And Alois." "Not yay that dude hates my guts." "Alois doesn't hate your guts." Alois' POV Walking away I _HATE_ that bitches guts. Stealing _MY _Ciel away. I'll show her. "Claude!" Then Claude comes running down the hall. "Yes." "I want you to slip _this_ in Jada's dinner tonight." I give Claude the death potion. "But sir-." "No buts. GO!" "Yes sir." CLAUDE'S POV Idiot this is the love potion it's like neko going into heat(FORESHADOW!) Poor girl AT DINNER She eats her food and Alois smirks After dinner I tell Alois it will work in a couple of days he laughs Poor girl


	3. Chapter 3

**ME-Hello friends give me a second I need to go burn a witch at the stake.**

**ALOIS-*tied onto a stake with wood around it*I AM NOT A WITCH!**

**ME-YOU USED A POTION THE LAST CHAPTER SO YOU ARE A WITCH!**

**CIEL-Hey guys what's going-OH MY GOD JADA WTF ARE YOU DOING!**

**ME-Did you read the last chapter?**

**CIEL-no.*reads last chapter* YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FIANCE?! YOU DIE MAN!**

**ME-that's so sweet… **_**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER IF I DID IT WOULD STILL BE ON AND THIS WITCH WOULD BURN!**_

_**Btw the next two chapters is where I might be changing it to M I don't know**_

**(I found the line ;))**

**CIEL'S POV MORNING TIME**

_**Time to awaken**_

I try to get up but I feel a pair of arms around me. I look down and see Jada has her arms around my waist and her head on my chest

**She looks so peaceful like that…**

Then she starts poking me in the stomach with a confused look

…**Why is she poking me? I wonder what she's thinking**

I start laughing(it tickles)

**Jada's Pov**

**Why is this pillow so hard?**

I poke the pillow I'm sleeping on

**And square.**

Then I hear a faint chuckle

**Wait pillows don't laugh do the conscience**

**Not in my experience no!**

My eyes shot open to see my arms…wrapped around Ciel…a shirtless Ciel who is laughing at me.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Oh nothing it's just that…" Then he gets a faraway look in his eyes and he's staring at me

**Why the fudge is he staring at me**

"Just that what?"

Then he did something I never _**ever**_ thought he would do he _**KISSED ME!**_

**CIEL POV AGAIN**

Then she wakes up

"What the hell is so funny?!" she asks

"Oh nothing it's just that…" then I look at **her she is really pretty and her eyes are just like her name onyx jewels, well jewel I can't see her other one. Her lips look so soft. I wonder if…**

"Just that what?"

Then I lean in and kiss her.

**Jada POV AGAIN they'll switch pov's a lot during the kiss **_**italics is Jada**_** underlined is Ciel**

_**Whoa! Didn't see that come-ing his lips are really soft wait is this my first kiss. I'm glad it's him. Wait what…OHHH NEVERMIND I CAN'T PRETEND ANYMORE**_

_**Nadhani**____**niko katika mpenzi.(i think i'm in love**_**)**(*a/n dawwww kawiiii!) Then i start kissing back. _**Mpenzi kweli!(love indded)I know how can I tell from one kiss.**_

**Switch**

**She isn't mudering me..is she k-kissing back?! I think I love her.I know how I can tell from one kiss.**

_**Both:But when i hold him/her I feel warm safe for the first time in a long time.**_

**But alas we need air. DAMN YOU AIR!**

I pull away. She looks me in the eye her eyes filled with emotion

Then I say "I love you." Wait that wasn't my voice!

I look at her "Shohamu ua Kito I love you with all my heart." (double kawii!)

**OUTSIDE IN DA HALL**

Sebastian-smirking

Claude-emotionless*like always*

Mey-rin- dawwing

Elizabeth- saying Kawiii!

Bard & Finnian-smileing

Tanaka-*sip* ohohoh

**IN ALOIS'S ROOM**

**Looking in his calduran "**Darnit!"(told you he was a witch!)

**BACK TO CIEL & JADA *switch thing is over***

"Come on lets go get breakfast."

"But what about regular clothes? We can't go to b-fast in our pjs."

"Yeah we can."

"Cool."

"They get out of bed and walk out of the door. What do those two see?! Half of the manor eavesdropping on them.

Jada-T_T' Guys what the…

Ciel- *_* *evil aura*…Fuck is going on?!

Sebastian-" Oh look at the time I better set the table. Mey-rin could you help me?"

Mey-rin and Sebastian run down the hall. (Dang they must have been scary)

Elizabeth's eyes widen "Well I should go pick out something to wear bye."

With that she's gone.

Finny and Bard Just leave with Tanaka and Claude.

Jada looks at Ciel "I like them." :)

Ciel sweat drops.

They go to breakfast which is waffles bacon sausage and eggs with earl grey for Ciel and Kilimanjaro coffee for Jada. Then Alois comes in and sits down but not before sending a glare to Jada.

Jada returns it while biting her bacon.

Then Ciel sees this and tries to start a conversation. "So where do you think we should go today?"

Alois speaks first. "Well I think we should go to Hollister."

Jada speaks next. "I think we should go to Skulls and spades."

Then Alois looks horrified "How can you shop at such a…a dark store."

Jada just continues looking at her plate "What are you talking about it's not a dark store at least my store doesn't smell like a thousand slores just had a sleep over in there."(you know cause it smells like a lot of perfume.)

Then Elizabeth speaks up (Whoosh magic appearance) "Well how about we go get shoes first then we could split up and go to our stores."

"I like that idea." Says Ciel

"Good plan Minnie munch." Jada says

"Ok Elizabeth." Responds Alois

"Great now which shoe store are we muff muffled." Elizabeth put her hand over Ciel's mouth before he finished the question. Knowing that Alois and Jada would fight again.

"I'm done and I am going to go change." She stands up and walks towards the door

"Into what you don't have any clothes." Alois says

"Well if I borrow one of Elizabeth's hair ties and tie my shirt in the back it won't look as big and I usually wear basket ball shorts." She stops beside Elizabeth

"Alright here you go Jada." Elizabeth takes of one of her ties on her wrist.

"Thanks." And then she goes back to her room singing a song in Swahili.

_**Kusikia**____**sauti ya mapigo**____**ngoma**____**nje ya muda**__**  
**__**Maandamano**____**mwingine**____**ina walivuka**____**line (**__**Hey!)  
**__**Ili kupata**____**fedha**____**juu ya**____**upande mwingine**_

_**Naomba kutoa**____**ndoto**____**na tofauti na**____**mashimo**____**uongo**__**  
**__**Hii**____**ni**____**ulianza**____**ya mapumziko ya**____**maisha yetu**__**  
**__**On**____**likizo!**_

(The song is holiday by green day)

**TIME SKIP TO THE MALL**

_**Narrator – ahh the mall a quite place to do some shop-**_

Elizabeth- *SQUEAL * "Those heels would be perfect for you Jada they are so…"

Jada's ears are still ringing from the squeal "Let me guess _Kawii."_

She looks at Jada amazed "Yeah so try them on."

"Sorry Lizzy girl I don't wear heels. *turns all serious* They look like medieval torture devises."

"Well you will have to wear heels with the dress to the ball next week."

"WAIT WHAT BALL!"

"Ciel didn't tell you the ball to mark your engagement when you guys are 18."

"Ughh…CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

**CIEL POV**

_**Oh SHIT!**_

Alois turns to me with an amused look on his face. "What did you do now?"

"Oh shut up."

Just then Jada comes onto our aisle with a creepy smile on her face.

_**What did I do?**_

"Ciel w-what's this about a ball next week?"

"Well…"

"I am going to stop you there. *She is talking in her full accent.* Why the fudge didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh…"

"Just great just fucking great. I have to wear a damn dress. Mimi fucking nguo chuki! And i have to wear heels too."**(I fucking hate dresses)**

She turns to leave "Elizabeth those heels better have been black." Then she walks away.

"I have learned a veary important lesson freind Alois."

"And what might that be?"

"Not to piss Jada off."

**SPLIT UP CIEL WITH JADA AND LIZZY WITH ALOIS**

**JADA POV**

"Oh look a death the kid shirt." Awsome I love soul eater.

"This store plays pretty loud music."

"Yeah they play MTV rock station sometimes they have up and comeing bands vi-de-o's"

_**Oh my GOD MY BAND BACK HOME IS ON MTV!**_

"CIEL LOOK AT THE SCREEN!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT." (HEHE NIKE)

"Ok~"*gasp* "Is that you?!"

"LET MEH SEE YOU'RE PHONE!"

356-1234-5678

_**Hello?**_

Kaoru turn on MTV rock.

_**Why?**_

"_DO IT."_

_**OK *GASP* IS THAT US **_

MHM : 3

_**I'M CALLING THE GUYS AND PUTTING THEM ON 3 WAY**_

Dude they live with you

_**Work**_

Ahhh

**Yo this is break & butch what's up.**

DUDES TURN ON THE WORK TV AND LOOK AT MTV ROCK

**Break:Ok *gasp* is**

_**Yeah yeah it's us**_

Were on fudging MTV.

**Butch: Hell yeah!**

**Break & Butch: *high five***

**Song time**

BUTCH:_** Ochiru ame no oto o kiku Arumagedon no honō no yō ni oritekuru (yā! ) **_

_**Haji, namae nashi ni**_ shibō shita mono

BREAK: _**Nasikia mbwa**____**kuomboleza**____**nje**____**ya muhimu**__**  
**__**Kwa**____**wimbo**____**inayoitwa "**__**Imani **__**na**____**Ubaya**__**" (**__**Hey!)  
**__**Na**____**damu,**____**kampuni**____**kushindwa vita**____**leo**_

ALL: I _**beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the journey of the rest of our lives on holiday**_

KAORU_**: Jikangai doramudokidoki o kiku Betsu no kōgi wa, rain (yā! )**_

_**O koete iru Okane wa hantaisoku ni i mitsukeru ni wa**_

JADA: _**Ninaweza kupata**____**Amina**____**mwingine?**____**(**__**Amen!)  
**__**Kuna**____**bendera**____**kung'ata**____**alama**____**ya watu (**__**Hey!)  
**__**Gag**__**, mfuko wa plastiki **__**juu ya**____**monument**_

ALL: _**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **_

_**this is the journey of the rest of our lives. On holiday!**_

_**(**__**Hey!**__**)**_  
_**  
(**__**Three four!**__**)**_

_**The representative from California has the floor...**_

BUTCH: _**Shachō no gasukaisha no shokuin ni `jīkuhairu'**_

BREAK: _**Mabomu**____**mbali**____**ni**____**adhabu yako**_

KAORU: _**Efferutawā o funsai**_

JADA: _**Ambao kukosoa**____**serikali yako**_

BUTCH: _**Banban wa wareta garasu ga hairi**_,

BREAK: _**Kuua**____**fags**____**yote**____**wala kukubaliana**_

KAORU:_** Hōka kasai ni yoru saiban**_

JADA: _**Si**_ _**njia**____**hiyo**____**maana**____**kwa ajili yangu**_

ALL: _**Just 'cause (**__**Hey! Hey! Hey!**__**)  
Just 'cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!**_

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday!

(THE SONG IS IN JAPANEESE AND SWAHILLI)

You guys

_**What?**_

**Break and Butch : hm?**

WE WERE JUST ON FUCKING MTV! GAHHHH!

**Break: KAORU BUTCH WERE STEALING SOME ALCHOMAHOL AND DRINKING TONIGHT! JADA YOU BEST BE DOING THE SAME THANG!**

YOU KNOW IT!

CIEL- WHAT

DON'T BE SUCH A PRISS. Aye ya'll I gotta jet bye.

_**Bye bitch**_

Bye Emerarudo no hōseki Meinu

_**Butch: Bye **__**shohamu**____**kito**_

bye Emerarudo no senshi

_**Break: bye shohamu kito**_

Bye shohamu shujaa

*end call*

**AT HOME NO ONE'S POV**

"Well today was interesting." Ciel says while handing his coat to Sebastian.

"You said it me and Elizabeth got tons of clothes at hollister." Alois says while carrying like twenty bags in each hand.

"The London Skulls and Spades is so much bigger than the one at NC." Jada comes in holding 5 bags in each hand from skulls and spades and victoria secret. (she needs bras)

Then jada spots Mey-rin. "Mey-rin dance with me girl I was on MTV hahaha YEAH!"

She grabs Mey-rins hands and starts spining her around. She's so excited her ears and tail pop out.

"AHHHH JADA YOU HAVE EARS THAT IS SOOO KAWII!" Elizabeth exclaims jumping up and

"Oh yeah I'm half cat uhh… meow." Jada says meow while making a clawing motion. "Well I am going to bed usiku mwema."

She takes her bags and walks to her shared room wich she still hates.

Then Ciel follows suit after he and Sebastian help Lizzy with all her bags.

**JADA'S POV WALKING DOWN THE HALL**

_**Why is it so hot.**_

I start to fan myself with my hand.

Then Ciel comes in the room.

"Hey Ciel are you hot or is it just me."

"You mean temperature, right?"

"T.T yeesss."

"No why."

"I feel dizzy." Then I black out.

**CIEL'S POV**

I rush over to Jada. She fainted on the bed.

"Sebastian!"

Just then Sebastian comes running in the room.

"Yes master."

"Get Jada to the infirmary."

"Certainly."

Welp that's all for today au revoir R&R


	4. ANOUNCEMENT

ME- hey guys im baack and I have decided that the next chapter will be when it will be rated m yeah If you like smut keep reading if you don't owell

DALLAS OUT!


End file.
